Amor extranjero
by BettyMars516
Summary: Tras los hechos de "El Tigre", y haciendo amistades con sus nemesis, se toman unas vacaciones a un pueblo montañes, en donde tendran grandes aventuras y desventuras. Lemon proximamente. Inspirado en Kyle x Blossom de jigsaw1234.


Amor extranjero

Capitulo 1

2 años despues de que Los Rivera recuperaran sus amuletos que los definian como heroes, al probar que sin ellos, conviviendo como una familia normal, usando los amuletos de otros, trabajando juntos, derrotando a todos los villanos, siendo admirados por toda la ciudad, Frida beso a Manny y de ahi empezaron a ser novios, Django de los muertos habia vuelto pero en son de paz, Zoe Aves dejo de a un lado su rivalidad por Frida como para entender que Manny era suyo y de nadie mas, lo mismo con Django con Manny por Frida, Django, se volvio Humano gracias a un hechizo en una librería de la guarida de su abue para que fuese "aceptado", empezando asi una amistad entre los 4, todos se encontraban despidiendose de Ciudad Milagro ya que debido a como derrotaron a todos los villanos, como cada uno de ellos se reformo, como el crimen ya no se exparsia en las calles, y sabiendo que tanto aquellos dos chicos como sus nuevos 2 amigos, eran ya lo "suficientemente grandes" como para decidir sus decisiones, se encontraban despidiendose de aquella ciudad, para tomarse unas vacaciones y lo que definiese de verdad "tomarse un descanso".

\- Adios chicos, buena suerte – saludaron todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad al mismo tiempo, incluido los adultos, padres,ciudadanos, villanos, el alcalde, y demas ante el autobus que abordaba a los adolescentes yendo hacia "lo desconocido".

\- Adios. - saludaron los muchachos desde la ventana trasera del autobus, y volviendose a sentar dirigiendo su mirada al tramonto esperando lo que les daria el mañana.

En cuanto llegasen a su "nuevo hogar"; su lugar de vagaciones.

Por la mañana a las 14 despues de dias de haber llegado

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - pregunto Django una vez sintiendo como el autobus se detuvo.

\- Si ya llegamos.- dijeron Zoe, Frida y Manny mientras se bajaban con sus mochilas, y sin antes de que el bus se fuese, sacasen sus balijas, y contemplasen el lugar, asi como el autobus se iba.

-Vaya con que este es el lugar. Rivera, sabes a donde nos llevaste? - pregunto Django.

\- Pues en los Estados Unidos en un pueblo Montañes de Colorado llamado South Park.- dijo Manny.

-Pues sabes, se ve muy diferente a Cd. Milagro no? - pregunto Zoe.

\- Si – respondio Django.- Nos conseguiste una casa en donde quedarnos?

\- Si a unas calles de aquí. - respondio Manny con orgullo.

\- Ok. - respondio el anteriormente chico calavera.

\- Bueno saben, nosotros nos iremos por ahi.- dijo la peliazulada con su novio yendose.

\- Ah nosotros tambien.- dijo Zoe tambien dirigiendose a otro lado.

\- No se preocupen, saben que tenemos los celulares por si acaso.- agrego Django tambien haciendo lo mismo que la muchacha Aves.

Con Zoey…

Ella fue caminando hacia un estanque, sentandose en una banca, contemplando el agua ademas del paisaje, los arboles, y las montañas.

Sin lugar a dudas, un lugar de lo mas pacifico.

-Oye te molesta si me siento? - pregunto un chico que vestia de una ushanka verde, campera naranja, pantalones verde oscuros, zapatos negros y de cabellos rojos rizados.

\- No no hay problema – le respondio la pelinegra mientras el joven pelirrojo le agarro una de sus manos.

\- Oye y tu como te llamas? - pregunto Zoey.

\- Kyle Broflovski. - respondio.

\- Yo Zoey.-

\- Aves?-

\- Wow! Como adivinas tan rapido-

\- Veras es que mi hermano los ve muchas veces en la TV, Y no sabes como los admira.-

\- Hm se oye lindo. Oye, sabes que cosas hay que hacer aquí en South Park?-

\- Bueno hay un partido de volleyball femenino en el cole,

\- Wow, se oye de lo maximo. No te ofendas, pero extraño un poco Ciudad Milagro.-

\- Y como era?-

-Un lugar plagado de crimen, hasta que los Rivera lo hicieron desaparecer.

-Ahora que no hay crimen te podria visitar.

-Si jeje. - los dos sonrieron pero su alegria fue interrumpida por un invitado no mencionado en la lista.

-Awww que tierno, el judio encontro a su medio melon JAJAJAA.

-Y este?

-Se llama Eric Cartman. Es una astilla en el dedo.

-Por?

-Callate maldita latina . - se dirigio a Zoe cacheteandole e intentando quitarle sus pantaletas, pero la pelimorada le dio una cachetada dejandole una marca y pateandole los huevos haciendo que se fuera llorando.

-Como decias? - pregunto Zoey.

-Es una astilla en el dedo, porque se mofa de las personas por su fisico, como por ejemplo yo, no soy feo ni nada, se burla de mi por ser judio, que los judios mataron a Jesus, pero el no es mas que un idiota que gasta energia por nada. Oye me tengo que ir, mi mama se preocupara.

-Ok nos vemos. - se fueron.

Continuara


End file.
